greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Liz Shepherd
Psychiatry I think I read somewhere that Liz is a psychiatrist. Even though it wasn't explicitly stated on the show, I think there's some proof to support that theory. For example, when she first arrived, she was able to conclude a whole lot about Heather's past just by hearing her scream. Also, the nerve procedure had to be explained thorougly, indicating that she's not a surgeon. I'd say that given the surgical residency, most surgeons have a general idea about how nerve transplants work. Tooniee (Page me!) 13:01, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *It's definitely supported by the show. Do you remember where you read it? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:43, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I think it was wikipedia. I looked it up and it says "therapist". Tooniee (Page me!) 09:08, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *That's tricky because therapist could still be either psychologist or psychiatrist. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:43, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Are psychologists doctors too in America? Here in Belgium, the main difference between psychologists and psychiatrists is that psychiatrists have studied medicine and they specialized in psychiatry (meaning they are allowed to prescribe drugs), whereas psychologists have studied psychology and thereby aren't medical professionals (no drug prescribing). We know that all of the Shepherd children are physicians, so if it's the same difference in America, Liz would be a psychiatrist. Tooniee (Page me!) 15:33, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *Psychologists are also doctors in the US, but did not go to medical. For instance, I see a psychologist. I call her Dr. Name. And the difference is the same. She can't prescribe drugs where a psychiatrist can. We don't know that all the Shepherd siblings went to medical school, though, do we? She might be the one who didn't and went into psychology instead of psychiatry. Another thing that makes it a little shaky is that when Nancy came to town, Derek told her, "I thought Kathleen was the shrink." Though, of course, that could be a continuity error. I also vaguely remember Neve Campbell saying she wasn't even sure what kind of doctor her character was. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I thought they were all said to be physicians (which we, here in Belgium, only use for people who went to med school). However, if physican is also used for psychologists in America, there's no way to know for sure. Add Derek's line to that, and it's probably better to leave it as it is. Tooniee (Page me!) 15:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *Physician is only used for those who have gone to medical school here, but I think Carolyn just said that all her kids were doctors. I think they've all just been collectively referred to as doctors, never as physicians. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) You're better at remembering dialogue. Physician and doctor are basically synonyms here, so I probably mixed them up. Tooniee (Page me!) 15:56, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *I have a good memory for things I've heard, plus I've seen all the episodes multiple times. They're related words here, but distinct enough that they're not synonyms. And physician isn't a word you'd hear in casual conversation. For that, people would use doctor. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:58, January 11, 2015 (UTC)